Egypt's True Love
by chibi moon
Summary: Summary: I suck at summaries! Oh well here it goes: Sakura is a common peasant in ancient Egyptian civilization, but she wants more than anything to be a scribe (this is not a woman’s job though). Syaoran is the heir to the throne of Egypt. However he


Egypt's True Love  
  
By: Chibi Moon  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries! Oh well here it goes: Sakura is a common peasant in ancient Egyptian civilization, but she wants more than anything to be a scribe (this is not a woman's job though). Syaoran is the heir to the throne of Egypt. However he wants to be a normal person. What happens when they meet and Sakura mistakes Syaoran for a peasant like her? (A/N: It's a tiny bit OOC and a bit AU) Please R/R S&S E&T  
  
KEY  
  
" "= Talking ' '= Thoughts ()= My notes A/N: They r all 17 Chapter 1: The life of Egypt  
  
Disclaimer: **SNIFF** I don't own CCS. That means I don't own Syaoran and Eriol. **Breaks down crying**  
  
Sakura Kinomoto woke u at the crack of dawn like all the other people of Egypt. Only royalty and nobles got to sleep in late. Sakura learned this as a child when she was punished for sleeping in late instead of doing her chores. Her punishment had been a whipping, which was quite painful for a 3 year old. Ever since then she never overslept.  
  
Sakura changed into her long dress and fixed her hair before going downstairs. There she greeted her brother Touya and her father. (A/n: I am not using Japanese words cause they r in Egypt, just keeping the same names^_^)  
  
" I am going to meet Tomoyo at the marketplace dad!" yelled Sakura as she exited their small house.  
  
"Be careful twerp" Touya responded.  
  
Sakura ignored Touya's comment as she raced down the street to the marketplace. She hoped she wasn't too late to meet her. They sold items they made together at the marketplace, and shopped when there other friends came to take their shift. (A/n: from what I understand kids did what their parents did so obviously they were merchants)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Noon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Hey Naoko, Hey Rika, over here" Sakura hollered at her friends.  
  
" You seem anxious to get a break Sakura" Tomoyo said while placing out more items for the others to sell.  
  
"I just want to be able to enjoy the rest of my day, that all" replied Sakura smiling  
  
"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, did you hear, the prince is looking for a bride so he can become pharaoh." Naoko said excitedly " Maybe if we are lucky one of us will be chosen"  
  
"I think Sakura has a good chance of being chosen," replied Tomoyo giggling  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "my chance is just as good as yours," she retorted ' besides, who would want to marry a snobbish prince' she thought  
  
"Aw, but Sakura you would look so kawaii with the prince!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes (A/n: I know I said no Japanese words, but I love that word, KAWAAAIIIIIIII!)  
  
"How would you know, none of us even know what he looks like" Sakura said angrily.  
  
" You can call it instinct," Tomoyo said happily  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes again. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What if I don't want to marry, the only reason any girl would want to marry me is because I am to become pharaoh!" the amber-eyed prince yelled angrily at his father.  
  
"You will marry, this is not a matter of what you want, it is a matter of what I tell you to do!" his father yelled back.  
  
With this, Syaoran left his father and went to his room. He hated being a prince. So many people thought it was wonderful, but those people were wrong. If they knew how lonely it was, they wouldn't want to be royalty.  
  
He looked around. " **Sigh** Palace life is so boring," He muttered to himself. Then, Syaoran got an idea. He got up and went to his wardrobe to change into clothes his parents would call "commoners clothes". He then walked over to his window and climbed out of it. ' They can't make me marry and become Pharaoh if the don't know where I am,' he thought with a smile.  
  
YAY! Cliffy! Well somewhat. So what did ya think? Please review! I do not want too many flames! After all this is my first fanfic! I promise that as the story moves on the chapters will be longer.  
  
Chibi Moon 


End file.
